ABSTRACT: Developmental Research Program (DRP). The goal of the University of Iowa / Mayo Clinic Lymphoma SPORE (SPORE) Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to support innovative, scientifically sound projects that investigate questions pertinent to translational lymphoma research. This program continued to be successful with support over the past 5 years going to 15 developmental research projects. Five of these projects received a second year of funding. Four of the DRP awards directly contributed to the development of the full Projects proposed in this renewal. An additional award led to an inter-SPORE trial in the renewal. In the next funding period, the DRP will provide up to $50,000 for one year ($25,000 from SPORE funds and $25,000 from institutional resources) to each of four projects each year with the possibility of a second year of support based on progress and promise. High risk/high payoff innovative concepts are encouraged. It is anticipated that support of DRP will continue to result in the generation of new hypotheses that will be tested in SPORE-sponsored research or through peer reviewed external grant support. The long- term goal of the SPORE program is to translate the findings generated by developmental projects into a reduction in the incidence and mortality rates of lymphoma. The Specific Aims of the DRP are to 1. Encourage innovative laboratory and translationally relevant clinical studies in lymphoma 2. Foster extensive collaboration between basic science, clinical and population-based disciplines in translational research in lymphoma 3. Encourage investigators to evaluate the potential of applying their research findings to translational research in lymphoma 4. Generate new hypotheses to be tested both inside and outside the SPORE in clinical trials that may lead to significant improvements in care of patients with lymphoma